Some portable terminals have a function of becoming a sleep mode that consumes little power when no operation has been given for a certain time period. In order to use a portable terminal in a sleep mode, operations of canceling the sleep mode and displaying a menu for selecting a function, and of selecting a desired function (application program) through the menu to launch the application program are necessary. Hence, there is a demand to simplify the operation to utilize the function.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable terminal that has a lock mode. The user cannot use the portable terminal unless canceling the lock mode.